mfbrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Urtear
Urtear is the fifth member of Grimoire and the adoptive mother of Melody. Appearance Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. . History She was born by a women named Lavina,her mother very love her until her mother discovers that she had too much magical and spiritual power,her mother bring her to a magical doctor which Urtear thought that her mom abandoned her,the doctor kidnapped her but she killed the doctor with her magic power.About 3 years later,she met Phantom that teach her there is magic to return the time,she become his follower. Future Arc She watch Melody's lose and sad,she decided to have a bath on her palace.After that,she later said that she must fight as well.She make an illusion and trapped her opponents(meredy,cobra and neko)She entered the illusion and attack them with time arc ball,they really hurted by Urtear which urtear claim that they are weak,which angered Meredy,Cobra and Neko's spirit,Meredy attack her with key spell but she return the spell back to meredy,same with cobra's attacks,but when neko comes to stratch her,she doesnt dodge it and has the scar,Meredy realize that her weakness is close combat style but too late,she use her special move:Breaking New Dimension which sacrifice Meredy and Cobra,she laughed and think that she won until Neko punch her from behind and she lose. Abilities のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element Molding Mages, and that, in her training,Phantom says that, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones. *Restore (レストア Resutoa): Urtear uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. *Luminous Minutes: Urtear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. *Flash Forward(フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them home in on her enemy in a devastating assaut. Transformation&'Illusion': Ultear has shown skill in Transformation Magic: she was able to transform into Neko, a disguise she came up with and which she could maintain for a lengthy duration of time. Nonetheless, she couldn't eliminate her womanly smell, as noted by Cobra. Relationshipshttp://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ultear_Milkovich?action=edit&section=14 -Melody Her adoptive daughter,she shown love to Melody and sad when she watch melody lose.Melody shown do what Urtear wants and shown great love to her. Trivia *Urtear's name is derived from "Ur's Tears". *Urtear's younger uniform is different in the anime than in the manga. In the manga, it is a long and revealing dress with a striped pattern (similar to that of tiger's or zebra's), while in the anime, it is a long, purple-colored dress without stripes. *In the manga, Urtear is born practically bald. In the anime however, she is born with a full set of hair. * Lambo.jpg Urtear.jpg oi.jpg smile urtear.jpg bored.jpg Category:Grimoire Category:Females